In the general residential houses or buildings, many people like to set up arched window blinds on the upper side of the windows to enhance ornamental effect. Most people also set up window coverings on the inner side of the windows and arched transoms to block sunshine and protect privacy. To set up window coverings on a window and an arched window, a bracing bracket has to be installed first. FIG. 1 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,569) illustrates an arched window blind which has an one-way extendable blind B mounted on one side of a window sill A and a bracing bracket C to hold the blind B. The bracket C includes a base C1 and arched tracks C2 and C3 to guide extension of the blind B. Although it can hold the blind B, the bracket C is difficult to install. It also is more costly.
FIG. 2 shows U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,939 which is a blind for arched windows. It includes a bracing bracket D containing a center axle D1 to couple with two sets of blinds E and F on the periphery. While it is relatively easy to install on the window sill of an arched window, the coupling locations in the center of the blinds B and F are remote from the axle D1. The extended blinds E and F do not have a coupling basis. As a result, coupling of the blinds E and F cannot be done smoothly.
FIG. 3 shows another conventional bracket structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,112. The bracing bracket G has an arched seat G1 and a center plank G2 and two side planks G3 and G4. The side planks G3 and G4 are respectively coupled with an inset plank G5 and G6. A window shade H has a hollow material H1 to couple on the center plank G2. Then two sides H2 and H3 of the window shade H are bonded to the side planks G3 and G4 to brace the window shade H on the bracing bracket G. Installation involves assembly and bonding of the window shade, and is more complicated.
In view of the aforesaid disadvantages occurred to the conventional bracing brackets such as more expensive and difficult to install, applicant discovers that most arched window blinds are seldom opened once set up. Hence to install a window blind that may be opened one-way or two-way, or closed is a waste of construction and cost. Moreover, most conventional arched window blinds cannot be trimmed to fit different types of arched windows. There are still rooms for improvement.